


''Til Death Do Us Part - The Funeral

by ShrimpyChan



Series: YeWook Anthology [11]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpyChan/pseuds/ShrimpyChan
Summary: Ryeowook's funeral
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook
Series: YeWook Anthology [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645441
Kudos: 6





	''Til Death Do Us Part - The Funeral

“Jongwoon…?”

“Hello…?”

“Something happened…”

“What is it…?”

“…”

“Hello? Please tell me what’s going on. I’m getting really worried.”

“Ryeowook, he…”

“Where’s Ryeowook?”

“Ryeowook had to run an errand earlier… The bus he rode on the way home got into an accident…”

“Where is he now? Is he alright? Please tell me where you are right now, I need to see him. I—“

“He’s gone… Jongwoon… My son is gone…”

+++++

It was a cloudy day. The sun was nowhere to be found. It seemed as though it was about to rain any moment.

Today’s the funeral. Jongwoon’s standing in front of the small crowd of close family and friends. Ryeowook’s mom and dad were sitting on the front row right next to his parents and younger brother. Jongwoon looked down at the piece of paper where he wrote the eulogy he prepared. There was a huge lump in his throat. He couldn’t breathe. His hands wouldn’t stop shaking. He closed his eyes for a moment to keep himself as calm as possible. He took three deep breaths before opening his mouth to speak.

“I’ve known Ryeowook since we were in college. We became the best of friends and later became inseparable lovers. Our classmates thought we were an odd pair because we were complete opposites of each other. He has always been the social butterfly of the group while I was the painfully awkward one. I suppose I grew out of my cocoon because of Ryeowook. He made me the man I am today. If it wasn’t for him, I wouldn’t be the same person standing right in front of you all right now,” Jongwoon paused and let out a soft chuckle under his breath. He bit his lip to keep himself from tearing up as the image of Ryeowook flashed in his mind. “The day the accident happened… Was the day we reached our five-year mark. I was going to propose to him that very same day,” he paused again when he heard the loud sobs of Ryeowook’s mother. He looked at her with a small smile before he continued. “I was going to ask him to marry me, to spend the rest of his life with me, to live together for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part… But I was too late. Little did I know he would leave me all of a sudden, just like that… One mistake of a drunk driver took the life of the most precious person in my life,” Jongwoon halted. He crumpled the paper unconsciously as he let the hot tears flow freely down his face. He couldn’t bear the pain anymore. He couldn’t keep it in any longer. “We had so many dreams for our future and plans to accomplish together… But despite this tragic and painful incident… I have no regrets. Every moment I spent with him, every exchange of I love yous and even harsh slurs between us, every kiss that we shared and every embrace we savored for hours, all of it… All of it, I will always keep deep inside my heart forever. Every dream and ambition we had, I will work hard in achieving them all in his name. He may not be here with us anymore, but I know for a fact that he’s in a better place now. He’ll be watching over us every step of the way for the rest of our lives…” Jongwoon wiped away his tears. He turned his back on the crowd and started walking towards Ryeowook’s closed coffin. He touched the smooth surface of the polished mahogany wood before leaning down and kissing it tenderly as if he’s kissing Ryeowook himself. 

Jongwoon pulled away and stood straight. He looked up at the sky and saw that the clouds were finally making way for the sun to peek through. Jongwoon smiled despite the tears still flowing freely down the sides of his face. The sun was blinding, but he couldn’t help but just look at the clear sky.

“There you are,” Jongwoon said. “Heaven has gained another beautiful angel.”


End file.
